dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Trunks is the 1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Earthling eldest son of Vegeta and Bulma, and the older brother of Bulla and Buma, that first appears in Dragon Ball Z. He also appears in Dragon Ball GT. later in Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF, he marries Marron, and has a son named Jin. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Android Saga through Cell Games Saga:' 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Through Baby Saga:' 'Super 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd World Tournament Saga:' 'Nikon Saga Through Cobra Saga:' 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' '35th World Tournament Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GF:' 'Techniques and Abilities:' 'Transformations:' 'Super Saiyan:' Trunks gaine the Super Saiyan Transformation at a veryyoung age. it was first displayed during his training with Vegeta to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball Z. 'Full Power Super Saiyan:' it is unknown that Trunks can also reach this form of a Super Saiyan as some scenes in the anime, Dragon Ball Z, may suggest so. however it is debatable among fans. 'Super Saiyan 2:' Trunks reach this form of Super Saiyan while training to compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball SF. it greatly increases his strength and power pass previous limitations. 'Super Saiyan 3:' Like most of the other Saiyan Hybirds, Trunks eventually manages to reach the Super Saiyan 3 Transformation while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to help defeat the Androids in Dragon Ball SF. as a Adult however in the Japanese Vedio Game, Dragon Ball Heroes, Trunks also somehow reaches Super Saiyan 3. 'Great Ape:' like all Saiyan Hybirds it is assumed that Trunks can also transform into A Great Ape if he looks at a Full Moon and has A Saiyan Tail. however, at his mother, Bulma's request, his Tail was removed everytime it grew while he was a child. in Dragon Ball SF, his Saiyan Tail is restored by the Elder Supreme Kai, given him acces to this form once again. 'Golden Great Ape:' due to already being a Super Saiyan, Trunks is able to transform into a Golden Great Great Ape in Dragon Ball SF. 'Super Saiyan 4:' After Gaining Control over the Golden Great Ape For, Trunks becomes able to Transform into A Super Saiyan 4 first displayed in Dragon Ball SF. his Super Saiyan Characteristic are completely differebt than his previous forms, resulting in his hair becoming slightly long and reamaining Purple, his pupils in his eyes turning Blue and a Red Tint around his eyes. also Red Fur covers the upper part of his body including his Saiyan Tail turning red. also his body emitts a Fire Like Golden Aura. 'Fusion:' 'Gotenks:' Trunks and Goten fusion together after performing the Fusion Dance Technique. it was taught to them by Goku and Piccolo during Dragon Ball Z. 'Voice Actors:' Takeshi Kusao, JP Yashuhiko Kawazu (Great Ape and Golden Great Ape), JP Laura Bailey (Kid) Funimation Dub, US Eric Vale (Teenager and Adlut) Funimation Dub, US Shane Ray, (Great Ape and Golden Great Ape) Funimation Dub, US Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids